A Memory of Dance and
by kateyjavier
Summary: Kira found a set of pictures of this lovely little girl in her ballet suit and met this teenager girl who is similar to the little girl. Who is she? Let's found out in this story.
1. New Classmate

Hello, this is my first fanfic so be easy on me… Comments are appreciated but no flames please

Hello, this is my first fanfic so be easy on me… Comments are appreciated but no flames please.  
I don't know what gotten in my mind to do this but I hope you enjoy it… I am not a PRO so it may have wrong spellings and wrong grammar.

I worked hard in this so please **NO FLAMES.**

Characters: Kira Yamato X Lacus Clyne

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN WRONG GRAMMAR OR UNSURE SPELLING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

A Memory of Dance and...

Chapter 1: New Classmate

Kira is an 18 year old guy. He is very smart and nice. He is anything a woman would like and love. He loves adventures and dancing, so one

Sunday morning he found a box in their house's garden and looked something interesting.

"Huh, what's this? Pictures... with a map?" he asked himself.

The box contained pictures of a very beautiful girl in a ballet suit with a long wavy pink hair. The girl in the picture is still young, she's only like a

6-year-old girl.

"She's still young, I wonder who is she..." he thought.

With a question in his mind, he went back inside his house and laid down in the couch. _'She's...'_

KRINGGG! KRINGGG! the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Kira greeted and heard a deep voice.

"Hi, I have to talk to Lacus Clyne." the mysterious guy said.

"Sorry, but there's no one living here with a name Lacus... Lacus Cly..Clyke?" he sighed.

"Lacus Clyne is her name not Lacus Clyke, she's about 17 years old now, but thank you anyway..." the guy thanked him.

Both of them stopped the conversation and hung up their phones.

The next morning, it's Monday, Kira is getting ready for school. He look so charming in his school uniform.

In their classroom 1-A, their teacher announced that they have a new classmate.

"Class! Class! We have a new classmate.. and she's a girl" the teacher announced.

When the boys heard the announcement the boys shouted and said "Is she beautiful?"

"Uhm, just see her..."

As the teacher signaled her, she finally came in and the boys were amazed as the girls did the same.

The girl is so beautiful. She have a slim body, long wavy pink hair and sexy. She wears a simple dress that fits with her

body.

"Wow... she's like the one in the pictures I saw yesterday but a bit older," Kira said to himself.

"Okay class, Ms. Clyne.. Ms. Lacus Clyne will seat beside Mr. Yamato." the teacher informed the class.

Lacus greet Kira and asked if she could sit with him, without even thinking, Kira agreed.

"I don't know you... but there's somebody called me yesterday.. searching for you.." Kira told her.

Lacus didn't respond quickly, she's shocked and she don't know what to answer. "Huh... what's your telephone number by the way...

and... wh..where do you live?"

Kira grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his number and address. "Here" he gave the paper to her...

The bell began to ring, it's the start of classes...

After 8 hours of study the bell began to ring again and it's already the end of the class.

Time goes by so quickly, Kira is on her way to the auditorium. He is a part of a dance competition and needs to have some practice for the dance competition he has joined.

He began to wore his dance suit and began dancing. Lacus, at the meantime while walking heard the song of Kira's dance and got amazed, she danced and danced 'till she bumped by the auditorium's door.

"Oh," she sighed then opened the door and saw Kira... At that time Kira is finishing the dance, Lacus clapped and Kira's already finished. "You didn't tell me your dancing... you dance well..." Lacus told him.

"Not much," he answered while wiping his face. "How about you Lacus, do you dance?" Lacus CAN dance but she's just shy, nobody knows it, not even her family. "No..." she blushed. Kira gazed Lacus' body and asked

"You have slim body, I wonder why you don't dance... I know you can... let's try.." After he pursues her, she agreed. Kira turned on the radio and danced, Lacus also danced but she didn't show her best. She shake her

hips and dance freely. They both dance until the half of the song, their adviser saw them and thought that it would be fun to lock them up. He didn't make a sound and locked the auditorium, the adviser smiled and softly

said "Enjoy..".

The two of them are exhausted. They both decided to fresh them selves and go out of the auditorium but they can't go out since the door was locked up. Kira found out that the door was lock and said "Oh crap!"

"Why Kira?" the pink haired girl asked. Lacus went closer to the door and saw that it was lock. Lacus sit down near the door and Kira do the same. They didn't talk for a while and suddenly asked "Are you a part of

cheer dancing clubs in the other schools you had?"

"Yes, you?"

"Of course, I'm dancing..."

"So Kira, what will we do now.. I want to go home and I'm hungry.."

Kira laughed... "Why are you laughing?" Lacus frowned.

"And why are you frowning?"

Lacus did nothing but she is still frowning. Kira looked at her while doing it and gazed her for the whole time. Lacus noticed it and stared at him back. She don't know what to do, she wants to blush but she can't. She want

to talk but her mouth is freezing because she's cold. Kira went closer by her and gave her a clean towel. "Here.. use this... your cold..." Lacus get it and covered her self. She don't know what to do, so she just closed her eyes and

slept. After two hours, Lacus heard some noise that cause her to woke up... the lock was finally opened. Their adviser opened it, "Hey you two... what are you doing there?" he laughed. Lacus stood up and went to get her

things and approach her class adviser. "Nothing sir... it's just that we're locked up while dancing..." she said. Kira get his things too and asked his adviser how did he knew that the auditorium was lock and told nothing.

Lacus and Kira fixed their things and left the auditorium. "Take Care!" their adviser shouted.

"Hey Lacus! You're hungry right? I'll treat you..." Kira smiled.

"Yes, I'm starving..." she replied.

"How about McDonalds? There is a nearby McDonalds out there..."

"Sure Kira, just your treat.." she laughed.

Kira asked Lacus what is her order. "I order 1 Sundae, 1 Burger and 1 Large Fries"

"Woah Lacus, you eat a lot..."

"Yes, I eat a lot and I don't know why my body is like this.." she smiled.

"Okay then, I have 150 dollars at my wallet... I can treat you.." he said.

'_That's a sort of big money..._' Lacus thought.

Kira ordered his and Lacus' and searched a table to eat the food.

"Here is your order Ms." Kira gave the food to her.

"Thank you, you sure have a lot of money.."

"Uhm, yes... But don't bother let's just eat eat eat..."

After eating Kira and Lacus burped and continued walking to their homes.

"Bye Mr. Yamato, thank you for the yummy treat..."

"Okay Ms. Clyne, see you tomorrow..." he waved goodbye to her and went off.

As Lacus entered her room, she turned on the lampshade and stared by the ceiling.

**LACUS POV**

_He's so handsome... I think I like him... He danced so well like I do... I like his body... He's so hot... I wonder what he is doing now... I hope he's okay..._

**END LACUS POV**

At Kira's room, he turned on the lights and get the pictures and looked at it closely.

**KIRA POV**

_They both look the same, it seems like Lacus' childhood pictures... she's so cute... well... not only cute... perfect breasts and sexy, I hope I could hold her body but Kira... be a gentleman! _

**END KIRA POV**

Not thinking that both of them thinks of each other, they didn't notice that they have assignments.

Lacus got her self ready for bed and turned off the lampshade. "Goodnight Kira..."

Kira also got him self ready for bed and turned off the lights. "Goodnight Lacus..."

**END CHAPTER ONE**

So that's it… I hope you like it… I may took long to update this story but I will be making this more interesting…

This is my first time so please be **EASY **on me!


	2. Cooking Class

Okay

Okay... Here is chapter two... I don't know how will I start this chapter. I just felt everything.

Chapter 2 : Cooking Class

After the tiring day of being locked up after practicing his dance routine, Kira woke up the next day cheerfully. He hum his favorite song while taking a bath. He buttoned his school uniform happily. He opened his bag and saw a piece of paper with lots of reminders and... ASSIGNMENTS.

_Assignments_

_1. MATH - pp.234-245 - DO IT LATER!_

_2. BIOLOGY - pp.200-204 - Finished_

_3. SCIENCE - pp.450-452 - Finished_

_Reminders_

_Quizzes_

_1. P.E._

_2. Language_

"Uh oh... MATH!!" Kira yelled. Kira's least liked subject is Math. He doesn't like solving numbers but he likes the numbers itself. "Okay relax Kira, you can do it later before classes."

Kira is the earliest person to arrive the class every now and then but when Kira arrived at his classroom... Lacus' bag was already there. He put his bag down to his chair, get his assignments and continued to the library. Kira saw Lacus in the library too doing some work.

"Hey... what are you doing here?" Kira asked Lacus softly while sitting beside her.

"Uhm, here doing our Math assignment... I forgot to do it because yesterday... we're locked up right?" Lacus replied.

"Yes... me too... I forgot it..." Kira said.

"Here... I'm almost finish... copy my answers.." Lacus offered.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked.

"Yes... go on... you don't want to have a ZERO grade, right?"

"I'm not that conscious but... I'll just copy.. I'm lazy to solve... and you're very early.."

Lacus didn't answer, instead she stood up and browse the library while Kira is copying her answers.

After 45 minutes, Kira was already finished while Lacus was reading a novel book.

"Thank you for the answers," Kira whispered to Lacus' ear.

"No problem... I need to go..." Lacus replied.

"Me too..."

At the classroom, the blackboard has already contained **THERE WILL BE A COOKING CLASS THE WHOLE DAY, NO MATH TIME AND NO OTHER SUBJECTS, JUST COOKING CLASS!**

"Classmates.. who wrote this?!" Kira shouted.

"Our adviser... No joke... promise! I'm so happy Kira…" one of his classmates responded.

"Aren't you happy Kira? We'll cook!" Lacus said.

"Of course I'm happy. I hope we'll bake cakes... sweet cakes.." Kira told her.

"Yes.. yum yum.." Lacus smiled.

Their adviser entered and announced that there are 5 minutes left to be ready. Lacus, Kira and all other of their classmates returned to their seats and got ready for their aprons.

_They have their aprons ready at their lockers. Everyone has his or her own lockers._

KRINGG KRINGG!

The bell has rang, it means that it is the start of classes. It's the start of _classes_. Now is not an ordinary class. It is their cooking class the whole day.

"We'll not cook, but bake cakes, cookies and sweets the whole day..." their adviser announced. Everyone heard the announcement and started smiling and laughing.

"Here are the ingredients..." their adviser told everything needed so they can bake. After everything, Kira baked his own cake. His cake is chocolate while Lacus' cake is strawberry.

Kira put cookies in his cake. He also put icing in the sides. Kira's cake is circle same to Lacus.

Lacus' cake is very girlish, it has fruits like mango, melon, cherries and of course strawberry. Kira looked at her cake and said "Wow that seems delicious Lacus…"

"Of course it will! I made it… and it will be called Strawberry Fruits Delight!" Lacus smiled proudly. It's time to bake the cakes they design. They have to wait for 1 hour for the cake to be baked. So some of their classmates went to the canteen to buy some drinks including Kira. "Hey, want some drink? I bought two…" he asked the girl. "How nice of you, okay… Thanks," she thanked him.

After 1 hour, everyone could smell the scent of the cakes; they took off their cakes from the ovens and put it in the refrigerator. "TA DA! Mine is already finish…" Lacus said happily. "Can I taste it Lacus-chan? Won't you mind?" one of her girl classmates asked. "Sure…" she smiled and gave her a piece. Kira looked at his own and tasted it first, then he grabbed a plate and put a piece of cake for Lacus. "Here, taste mine… but you have to give me a piece of your cake first…" Kira offered her. "Kira… you seem so hungry! But I'll give you big piece since you're one of my _closest _friends here!" she teased him. Everyone in the class is very happy tasting and eating their cakes except for their teacher. "I hope my sweet heart was also here," he said to himself while thinking of his wife who died two years ago because of unknown reason.

It was 10 minutes before time. All of the pupils of the class are cleaning their mess. Lacus and Kira's works are already finish. They are one of the pupils who are dismissed earlier than usual because of their cleanliness.

"Can we talk later Lacus?" Kira asked her.

"Of course, where?" she responded.

"Anywhere…" he said.

"Okay let's meet up at McDonald's… the one where we ate yesterday… Don't worry, I'll treat you now," she smiled.

_At McDonald's_

"So what will we talk about?" Lacus wondered while having a bite of her favourite burger.

"You said I'd become one of your closest friends…" Kira said softly.

"Yeah, you're very fun with… so why, what's the problem?" she stopped eating.

"But how close? Is it just close…" Kira almost whispers.

"What do you mean?" Lacus don't know what to do.

"I know it's only 2 days… but I think I _like _you Lacus…" Kira confessed.

Lacus was shocked, she don't know what to say… Lacus know her feelings for Kira, she liked him too but she never expected to be that fast.

As tears slowly fall from Lacus' eyes, she smiled and said "Kira… let's don't talk about it this time… I'm not yet ready…"

"Sorry Lacus…" Kira wiped Lacus' eyes and continued eating his meal.

"It's okay…" Lacus didn't say anything after it. She's still shock. His words are on her mind. She didn't want to think that time. All she wanted is to have fun.

After the meal, Kira continued on his way home while Lacus bid goodbye and said that she will enter the mall for some girly purposes.

Lacus entered a clothes store named ELEGANZA and bought a pair of red glamorous sandals worth of 59 and a red glamorous shiny red little dress that is worth 70. She didn't know that she spent a lot of money but didn't bother because she had 650 in her bank account.

After shopping, Lacus went home and entered her room with those two plastic bags containing the dress and the shoes. She hurried to get on her pyjama and checked the dress and shoes.

…_I think I like you… I think I like you… I think I like you…_

Those words still echo in her mind… "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" she yelled almost crying. She really don't understand what is happening so she just closed her eyes and slept.

_At Kira's Room_

Kira still cannot sleep because of what he did to Lacus. He just told his feelings to Lacus that time. He don't know what he just did so he stared at the pictures he found last Sunday and slept.

"_Sorry Lacus…" _he whispered.

**END CHAPTER**

So that's it people, I just did it the whole time today after I uploaded the first one. I thought that I would not finish it today because I don't know how to start it and how to fill this chapter but after hearing my cousin said the word "cherry", I decided to have cooking scenes.

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	3. Would you dance with me?

Here's another chapter

Here's another chapter for my fanfic A Memory of Dance and…. I worked this just last night because I'm bored, continued some parts in my school in the morning before our classes start… This chapter is made from a scratch and as the title said, it's not yet incomplete. This is just a preview so okay, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Would you dance with me?

It's Wednesday, another day of different happenings will one happen today.

"_I think I like you…_" these words still echo on Lacus' mind but she never mind it. She wanted to keep her relationship – friendship to Kira.

_At their classroom_

"Don't mind it Kira… don't think what happened yesterday… yesterday's different from today," Lacus said trying to cheer Kira from the sadness he felt yesterday. Kira smiled and looked at Lacus' puppy eyes. "I understand Lacus, thank you," he said. Everything went back to normal as if nothing happened to them yesterday. "Lacus, do you mind if you can go at the auditorium later? For, you know… the dance competition?" he asked. "Sure, see ya!" she waved as she stood up and went elsewhere. 5 minutes before the bell rang, Lacus came and approached Kira. "Where have you gone Lacus?" Lacus didn't respond, what she did is she showed Kira a book on her hands. "_Dance Instructions huh?"_ Kira thought while getting the book. "That's for you my friend, I'll be there later to teach you my moves and you want to see me in my dance suit, right?" Lacus winked and went back to her seat. Kira does not know what is in Lacus mind. Didn't he know that Lacus could teach some moves? He really hoped that it is already dismissal for he want to see Lacus' moves and dance suit. He was desperate and by the same time, happy. Lacus was amazed to him as he recited more that day. "What's gotten into him? He's weird," she thought.

_Recess Time_

Lacus went to the auditorium and did something. She put up a big banner saying '_Dance Better_'. She took a lot of time at the auditorium. She even forget to eat her sandwich. Kira was doubtful about Lacus, he doesn't know what Lacus' is doing.

Finally, the day ended. Kira first stopped by the canteen to buy some food for Lacus and for his self. Then, he entered the boy's CR to change his uniform to his dance suit while Lacus was already at the auditorium waiting for him. "I wonder what took him so long," she whispered. After 5 minutes of waiting, she heard a loud bang of a door and saw Kira coming it. "Lacus, you said you'll be on your dancing suit?" he glared. "Of course," Lacus took of her dress and revealed a pink dancing suit. Kira was shocked. He didn't expect Lacus would do that. "Here, take the food I bought for you…" he offered the girl shyly. "Kira, you're eating again? We'll practice my dance and my moves now and I thought that you would dance?" she said in a teasing manner. Kira put the food down and shook his head. "Okay, okay,"

"Would you dance with me, Ms?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr." Lacus smiled and Kira turned on the radio.

As Kira turned on the radio, Lacus moved her body and started dancing. Kira started dancing with her two, they danced with the music, at first the music was hip-hop but the next song, it's sweeter.

Kira held Lacus' hips and not knowing what to do Lacus did the same. As the song goes sweeter and sweeter, the two also dances more gracefully.

After the two songs, Lacus stopped the song and looked at Kira's lips. She moved closer and closer until her lips are touching his. When Lacus felt Kira's lips, she spoke softly, "You dance well," and started to kiss Kira's lips.

The kiss didn't last that long, Lacus broke it after feeling Kira's lips.

"Why did you do that?" Kira asked her, shocked.

"I don't want to miss the moment, you said you like me… and Kira, I don't know, but I think I like you too… but I just kissed you because that's what I felt, I don't know what I did, sorry… I'm not the innocent Lacus that time. Sorry…" Lacus said softly, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You know, you have very soft lips, Lacus…" Kira smiled.

Kira didn't waste time, he stood up, grabbed Lacus' arms and kissed Lacus back. After a second of the kiss, Kira turned on the radio again and started dancing. Lacus blushed, she received a kiss from Kira then continued dancing with Kira.

They started _like _forgetting what they did a while ago. They just danced and Lacus taught her moves to Kira. They didn't talk anything about it so everything went normal as if nothing, nothing really has happened.

They have been practicing for almost three hours and finally decided to stop and to go home. It's quarter to 5, and Lacus have an appointment to her dentist.

"Bye Kira, I need to go to my dentist before 5:15," she asked.

"Okay Lacus, take care," he replied.

Before going to the dentist, she went to the girl's CR and changed her dancing suit to her civilian clothes.

Lacus arrived at the dentist's clinic at exactly 5. "Hello there Ms., is Dentist Hill there?" she asked the girl at the clinic. "No, he left before you came here. If you have an appointment, his substitute is there… Mr. Yamato, Kira Yamato." The girl informed her. "Huh, Kira?" she asked herself. Lacus continued in the main clinic and saw Kira. "Kira, you're Mr. Hill's substitute?" she wondered. "Uhm, yes… what a coincidence! You're clinic is here?" he smiled.

"Yes… so, do you really check people's teeth?"

"Uh yes… so, what do you need?"

"Check up, that's it."

"Okay, here… take a seat."

Lacus sit in the dental chair and Kira checked it. "Check, nothing's wrong Lacus."

"Okay, thank you… MR. YAMATO… I mean Doc. Yamato…" she teased.

"Haha…" he laughed and Lacus waved goodbye to him.

**END CHAPTER**

I feel so bad for this chapter, at the same time happy. I feel bad because I think it became shorter. I feel happy because Lacus and Kira kissed. Haha. But enjoy anyway!


	4. Thoughts of Confession

Hello there, another chapter from me – another chapter made from a scratch, hehe

Hello there, another chapter from me – another chapter made from a scratch, hehe. I did this chapter before our periodical exam in Math. I really want to continue this fic asap, haha. So enjoy!

Chapter 4: Thoughts of Confession

Lacus pretends that she does not remember anything that happened between her and Kira. Lacus cannot take it anymore so she decided to confess her feelings to Kira as soon as possible. She cannot stand to hide her feelings. She wanted to show off her emotions. She did not think if Kira would accept her confession. Weeks and weeks go by so quickly, as Lacus became more pale and pathetic. She is being lackadaisical so Kira became worried.

Kira's POV

_What is happening to you Lacus, you are here, sitting beside me but I am feeling that you are far… far away from me… I miss you…_

End Kira's POV

Lacus' POV

_What is happening to me? I cannot take it anymore, Kira I love you…_

End Lacus' POV

_After three days, at their classroom_

Both Kira and Lacus are very early that day but they seem not to see and talk to each other.

"Lacus! What's happening to you, talk to me," he yelled to Lacus. Tears began to fall from Lacus' eyes "Do you really want to know it, now, Kira?"

"Lacus, you know, I always think of you, I'm worried because of what are you doing,"

"Kira we've been together for almost five months, and something changed from me,"

"Lacus, I know but I don't know why you are so pale,"

"Kira, you don't know what I'm feeling now, I can't control it, I just want to be alone," she said as she went outside the classroom and left Kira alone.

Lacus' POV

_Sorry Kira, I cannot tell you now, I cannot speak… I wish you can understand me…_

End Lacus' POV

As soon as their class ended, Kira started spying Lacus. As he spied her, he saw Lacus crying in the bench beside the riverbank. "I LOVE YOU KIRA, I HOPE I CAN TELL IT TO YOU!" she shouted crying, Kira heard this and was shocked. "So, is this the reason why I see you without enthusiasm?" Kira asked Lacus. Lacus looked from behind and saw Kira. She was shocked. She wiped her tears and answered Kira very softly, "So you heard?"

"What if I heard it?" he sat down in Lacus' side.

"So you heard it,"

"Lacus, can you remember what I told you from the very first time?"

Lacus started refreshing her memory and remembered it.

Flashback (Chapter 2)

_At McDonald's_

"_So what will we talk about?" Lacus wondered while having a bite of her favourite burger._

"_You said I'd become one of your closest friends…" Kira said softly._

"_Yeah, you're very fun with… so why, what's the problem?" she stopped eating._

"_But how close? Is it just close…" Kira almost whispers._

"_What do you mean?" Lacus don't know what to do._

"_I know it's only 2 days… but I think I like you Lacus…" Kira confessed._

End Flashback

"You like me, Kira… and…" before Lacus can complete her sentence Kira continued it, "…you like me, Lacus…"

"Kira, will you accept my confession, if I said I love you even before?" she asked in a slow mood.

"Of course, Lacus, because I love you… I love you" he repeated the words and it echoed in Lacus' mind.

"Kira, I love you too… I love you…" she whispered and then kissed Kira.

They kissed each other softly at first and Kira began to kiss Lacus fiercely.

After 5 minutes, Lacus broke the kiss.

"Kira, I love you," she kissed Kira again and Kira kissed her back.

They both went home but not in different houses, since both of their parents are not there, Lacus decided to sleep in Kira's house.

When they arrived, Kira pushed Lacus down in the couch and started to kiss each other. Kira is now removing his shirt while Lacus looked at him. "Kira, what are… what are you doing?" she asked him softly. "Don't talk," he kissed her.

Lacus just didn't talk at the moment. She felt the lips of her love -- her one and only love.


End file.
